Karma
by HardcoreAmbroseGal89
Summary: Helena was dumped by her boyfriend Seth Rollins and moved on with Nikki Bella, but she soon sound comfort and love in the arms of another man, who is this mystery man?


It had been days ago since I had found out that my boyfriend Seth Rollins had cheated on me with none other than Nikki Bella, I was so heartbroken and depressed, and I gave that man two years of my life for what? So he could throw it all in my face?

Well, I guess I can't be too sad, I moved on eventually, and I ended up finding someone who actually treats me like a fucking queen

The joke's on him

I was in the viewing room watching Dean and Seth's segment when Brie Bella showed up

"Hi Brie" I greeted as I gave her a hug, out of both the Bella Twins, I loved Brie more, she was much more simple and down to earth, nothing like her fake breasted, too much make-up wearing sister

"What's up, Helena?" Brie said as she sat down on the couch next to me

"Just watching the segment with Dean and Seth" I told her as I kept my focus on the monitor

"Mind if I watch it with you?" asked Brie as she sat on the couch with me

"Sure" I made room for her to sit with me as I watched the monitor

"I found out about what Seth did, I'm sorry" Brie replied, looking solemn

"It's not your fault Brianna, I've always known that Nikki had a thing for Seth, I just blindly believed that Seth was faithful, and it bit me in the ass"

"I guess I don't know my own twin sister at all if she's capable of stooping so low" Brie sighed

"I'm not placing you at fault; if anything you're the better Bella, marrying Daniel changed you for the better, remember when you were just as bad as Nikki?" I teased, playfully slapping her arm

"Oh geez, I was such a whore" Brie whined

"But Daniel came along and I fell in love, he made me realize I was being a thoughtless, selfish person, I thank God every day I met him"

I smiled at her and gave her a hug

"I really do believe that the right man will show himself to you soon" Brie smiled as she patted my shoulder

"What if I told you I already did, and he's so much better than Seth?"

Brie's eyes widened in shock

"You have to tell me who it is!" Brie shouted, making me cover my ears

"If you want, I can introduce you to him after the segment is over, he said he was busy doing something but he'll come out in a few minutes" I said, trying to contain my own excitement over letting Brie finally meet my new boyfriend

"YES! Thanks Helena, you're the best" Brie squealed as she hugged me by the neck tightly

"Can't… breathe Brie"

"Sorry, I got too excited" Brie laughed as she released me from her deadly hug

"Let's finish watching this then we'll go meet up with him"

"Alright"

We had caught up to the part where Dean had finally gave in and walked away

"Take the briefcase Seth, I don't want any trouble"

"Wait, what the hell is he doing?" I asked Brie, she looked confused as well

"It's your briefcase Seth; you're Mr. Money in the Bank" said Dean as he walked away from the ring

"That's strange, why is it that he gave up the briefcase so easily?" wondered Brie as she looked on

"I'm not sure, but I think this is his entire plan" I told Brie as I kept watching the monitor closely

Dean had already been at the top of the bleachers when Seth reached the briefcase; Jamie Noble and Joey Mercury were there with the security guards as well

Seth had finally reached the briefcase, and looked over to Dean, who had a stoic look on his face as he watched on

Seth then turned around to open the briefcase, when all of a sudden…

Did I just see that?

"Oh… My…God"

As soon as the green slime splashed all over Seth, I was all over the floor laughing my ass off

"No way did that just happen" Brie asked, her mouth hanging open in shock before she herself started laughing uncontrollably

"Serves that ass hat right though" I smiled as I gained control of myself, we kept watching as even the security guards were laughing at Seth as he tried to rid himself of the green slime

"This is so slammy worthy" Brie laughed, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes

I was getting up from the floor when I got a text on my phone

"_See you at the gorilla in five minutes"_

"So Brie, want to go meet my new boyfriend?"

Brie's laughing stopped abruptly

"Yes, let's go!"

I then had Brie help me stand up and then told her he'd meet up with us at the gorilla

"I still can't believe Dean did that, that was comedic gold right there" Brie gushed as she talked about the prank

"I'll be sure to thank Dean for that little stunt he pulled on him later" I told her as we kept walking

I wasn't trying to get attention to ourselves, but the moment I saw Seth cursing up a storm, I couldn't help but to start laughing again, Brie tried to stifle her own giggles

Seth and Nikki had looked up and saw us standing there

"Oh, look who it is, you're making fun of me too?" Seth hissed

"Not at all, I think you're doing that all on your own just fine" I smiled, looping my arm through Brie's

"Ugh! Why are you even here Martinez?" Nikki snapped, glaring at me and her sister

"Well, now that you asked, I was planning on introducing Brie to my new boyfriend, but I guess it's okay if I introduced all of you to the man that I replaced you with, Rollins" I replied, a grin forming on my lips

"Who'd want to be with you?" Nikki retorted, flipping her brown hair back in a mocking manner

"Someone who doesn't like easy women like you, Nicole" Brie answered, sending an evil look at Seth

Nikki's face turned red

"You little bit-"

"Don't make me laugh; you really think that any man in their right mind would even consider dating her?" Seth asked, pointing a finger at me

"I deserve a lot better than you Rollins, and trust me my new man treats me a hell of a lot better than you, compared to me, Nikki was the biggest downgrade"

"What's going on here?" called a voice behind us

"Dean!" I greeted as I went over to give him a hug

"Hey Helena"

"Dean, I got to give you props, you played a good prank on Rollins" Brie said, as she gave Dean a hug as well

"I can hear you, Brie!" Seth shouted, Brie just turned around and flipped Seth and Nikki off with both fingers

"Mind telling me what's going on?" Dean asked again

"Well, I got a text from my boyfriend to meet him up here at the gorilla" I told him

Dean smiled widely at me

I sent him a wink

"So Helena, you plan on telling us when your mystery guy will show up?" Brie wondered

"He's already here actually" I told her as I wrapped my arms around Dean's waist and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder

"I'm the mystery man" Dean replied as he gave me a kiss on the top of my head

"No way! You guys look so cute together!" Brie gushed as she hugged both me and Dean

"Seriously Martinez? You're dating Ambrose?" Rollins shouted

"Talk about a downgrade" Nikki sneered, I just smiled at them

"Honey, he's more of an upgrade and not only that, he knows how to treat me right, something Seth never knew what to do, and not only that, I don't ever have to fake it with him in bed, he actually knows what he's doing"

Dean had a wicked grin on his face as Seth turned red from rage

"Damn, looks like someone needs to talk to Mr. Freeze about that burn" Brie giggled

"Shut up, Brie" Nikki scolded Brie, who just rolled her eyes at her

"Karma's a bitch, but hey you would know all about being a bitch, right Nikki?" Brie grinned

"Go to hell, Brie"

"Trust me; being in the same place as you is hell enough for me"

"Oh Seth, I pity you, I really loved you back then, I supported you through everything, but ever since you won that stupid lunchbox, you turned into a self-centered asshole, you dumped me and left me a broken heap, but I'm glad you did because I found myself someone a million times better than you" I looked up at Dean who smiled brightly at me, before I turned to face Seth

"What you don't realize though" I continued "Is that eventually, you're going to lose the briefcase and your title, because after all, title belts come and go, and once you're left with nothing, do you really think that Nikki will stay with you? Do you really think The Authority's going to want you around?" Seth opened his mouth to answer me, but I held up my hand, letting him know I wasn't done speaking

"I'm just letting you know now; that when you're left with nothing, it's only a matter of time before Nikki ends up doing the same thing you did to me" and with those final words, I looked at Brie and Dean, who looked like proud parents and began walking out of the arena

When we finally arrived in the parking lot, Brie invited me and Dean to the bar to celebrate mine and Dean's relationship

"I don't know Brie, I'm kind of tired" I groaned

"Oh come one, drinks are on me" Brie said, as soon as Dean heard that, his eyes went big

"Well, if you're buying us drinks, who are we to say no, right?" I rolled my eyes in a playful manner; of course Dean will go if drinks are free

"Awesome, we'll meet up at Duncan's sports bar in an hour okay; I want Daniel to come along too"

"Sure, I have to shower anyway, so we'll meet up there" I told her as I gave her a hug, then Brie went over to hug Dean

"Cool, see you guys in an hour" as Brie left, I turned over to Dean who gently took my hands in his

I could tell he was thinking about something

"Penny for your thoughts, Mr. Ambrose?"

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that you gave me a chance, after all the years I spent trying to get you to notice me; you finally set your eyes on me"

"I'm sorry I made you wait, believe it or not, I was actually starting to fall for you too, but because I was with Seth, I couldn't do anything about it, I wanted to be a faithful girlfriend to him, but I guess me and him weren't meant to be"

"It wasn't in the cards, darling" said Dean as he kissed my forehead

"You're right, but now that I'm with you, everything feels right"

"I know I've told you this many times before, but I love you, my feisty Mexican"

"And I'll never get tired of saying I love you back, my unstable lunatic"

"Come on" said Dean as he walked me to his car hand in hand "Let's get going, I don't want to miss out on Brie going Brie Mode on us"

"Oh man, watching Brie get drunk is something I'll never get tired of watching" I laughed, happy that finally I got the right man beside me

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT BROUGHT THIS ON, BUT I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! AS YOU ALL KNOW, MOST OF MY MULTI-CHAPTER STORIES ARE ON BREAK, MOSTLY BECAUSE I CAN'T THINK ON HOW TO PROPERLY WRITE THEM, SO BLAME MY LACK OF CREATIVITY, HOPEFULLY THIS LITTLE ONE-SHOT WILL TIE YOU ALL OVER IN THE MEANTIME, AND ALSO, I NEED SOMEONE TO BE MY BETA-READER! I AM IN DESPERATE NEED OF ONE! ANYWAYS, HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS STORY, UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

**Stay Classy!**


End file.
